


The Castle Across the Lake

by FrankenSpine



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dragons, F/F, Forbidden Love, Loss of Virginity, Magic, NSFW, Passion, Prequel, Princess Emma Swan, Romance, Sex, Shapeshifting, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27396823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankenSpine/pseuds/FrankenSpine
Summary: Princess Emma sneaks out of the palace to explore the abandoned castle across the lake, and quickly discovers it is not as empty as she initially thought.The prequel to "The Princess' Wedding."
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 156





	The Castle Across the Lake

For as long as she could remember, Princess Emma had been fascinated by the castle across the lake. It rested on a secluded island with very few trees surrounding it. She’d heard stories of a monstrous dragon living there, and so every night for the past twenty years, she had watched from her bedroom window in anticipation, but nothing ever happened. There was no sign of a dragon, or anything else, for that matter. It seemed to have been deserted long before she was even born. There was moss growing upon the turrets, and parts of its walls had long-since crumbled.

One particular night, on her twenty-first birthday, Emma snuck out of the royal palace with a cloak to shield her face and made her way down to the shore where she _borrowed_ a small boat and ventured across the moonlit lake. After what seemed like an eternity, she reached the island and climbed out of the boat despite the insufferable ache in her arms. She was not used to rowing this much.

She lit the lantern she had brought along and slowly crept into the dark castle. There were cobwebs everywhere, and she was certain she could hear rats somewhere in the shadows, but she never actually saw any. She ascended the spiral staircase up into a tower and realized she was in a bedchamber, but what shocked her was the fact that there were lit candles placed sporadically about the room. Her eyes widened in realization. Someone lived here.

 _“What are you doing in here?”_ came a low, hissing voice.

Emma turned quickly and gasped when she saw a pair of glowing, amethyst eyes staring back at her. They belonged to a woman, she soon discovered. A very _beautiful_ woman with dark hair and olive skin.

“Forgive me!” she said quickly, “I didn’t know anyone was living here! I’ll just be going now—”

“I recognize you,” said the brunette, “You’re the Princess, are you not?”

Emma swallowed. “Y-Yes,” she whispered.

The woman studied her intently. “Why have you come here, Your Highness?”

“I wanted to see if the rumors were true,” said Emma, “I wanted to see if there was really a dragon here.”

“Oh, so you thought you would just waltz right in here like every other wannabe-adventurer?” asked the brunette, “Well, I’ll show you _exactly_ what you wish to see, Princess.”

Before Emma could even think to respond, the brunette began to transform into a colossal dragon with piercing amethyst eyes and impenetrable black scales. The creature’s wings were enormous. Emma’s jaw nearly hit the floor as she took in the sight of it. It was by far the biggest creature she’d ever laid eyes on. She felt a tinge of fear in her heart, but even as the dragon brought its face close to hers, she did not scream.

“Y— You’re a— a _dragon,”_ she whispered.

The dragon’s wings enveloped Emma and nudged the Princess with her snout. Emma stumbled a bit, but was able to regain her balance. Moments later, the dragon turned back into a woman and she folded her arms.

“I am, yes,” she said.

“But how can you become human?”

“All dragons can,” said Regina, “We are magical beings, you see. How do you think we can breathe fire?”

“I— I suppose I’d never thought of that,” Emma confessed softly. She bit her lip out of nervousness. “What else can you do?”

Regina looked the blonde up and down with a faint smile. “A great many things, Princess. Why? Are you curious about magic?” She stepped close to Emma and brought her lips to the Princess’ ear, reveling in the way the young woman shuddered. “Or is it forbidden knowledge you seek?” she husked.

“F-Forbidden knowledge?” Emma whispered.

“Some might call it carnal,” said Regina, “You know what that means, don’t you?”

Emma hesitated. “Yes,” she said quietly, clenching her thighs together as heat pooled between them.

A soft chuckle escaped the brunette. “You’re aroused,” she noted.

The Princess gasped. _“What?_ N-No, I—”

“Don’t bother lying,” Regina told her, “I can _smell_ how wet you are. You desire your fellow woman, do you not?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Emma said quickly— _too quickly._

Again, Regina laughed. “We both know you aren’t being entirely honest with yourself,” she murmured. She nipped gently at Emma’s earlobe, making the blonde gasp in surprise. “Tell me something, Princess. Are you a virgin?”

Emma bit her lip yet again. “Yes,” she rasped.

“And would you like to change that?”

Emma’s eyes widened as she met Regina’s lustful gaze. “Are— Are you attempting to _seduce me?”_

“That depends, Princess,” Regina husked, “Is it working?”

Heat rose to Emma’s pale cheeks. “I’m supposed to save myself for marriage,” she whispered.

Regina scoffed. “And I’m sure you’re supposed to be in your bed right now, sleeping,” she countered. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind Emma’s ear. “Why not lie in mine, hm? I will gladly keep you warm, Princess.”

Emma sucked in a breath. “How would you even go about something like that? How could you possibly please me as a man would?”

“How do you know a man could please you if you’ve never lain with one?” Regina asked her.

“I— I suppose I don’t.”

“Precisely. Allow me the opportunity to make you feel like a _goddess,”_ rasped Regina.

Emma squeezed her eyes shut. “And if I ask you to stop, will you?”

“Of course. I swear it by the Dragon’s Oath.”

When Emma opened her eyes, she found herself staring deep into Regina’s, entranced by the amethyst orbs she saw within them.

“What does that mean, exactly?” she whispered.

“A promise made under the Dragon’s Oath can never be broken, for to do so would lead to eternal damnation,” Regina explained. She took hold of Emma’s hands ever so gently. “But never mind that,” she said, “Will you have me, Princess? Will you allow me to make love to you?”

Emma’s blush deepened. _“Make love,”_ she rasped. A soft smile graced her lips. “Yes. You can make love to me.”

* * *

Emma’s eyes rolled back in her head as Regina’s warm tongue slid through her labia again and again, sometimes slowly, other times at a rapid pace to tease her mercilessly. Her hips rocked involuntarily against the brunette’s face, and her fingers were tangled in the woman’s soft tresses. She gasped sharply when Regina’s lips enveloped the sensitive pearl at the apex of her labia and began to suck.

 _“Regina,”_ she breathed, _“Oh Gods, yes!”_

Regina’s hands met the Princess’ slick thighs and pushed them further apart as she continued to partake in the sweet treasure before her, spurred on by Emma’s moans and gasps of pleasure.

“Do you like that, Princess?” she husked.

Emma bit her lip to stifle a cry. _“Yes!”_ she whimpered.

She couldn’t hold it back any longer and cried out softly as a wave of ecstasy washed over her. She had never felt such bliss, and now she knew she would do whatever it took to feel this way again.

Regina felt wet heat spill onto her lips and chin, and so she continued to lap greedily between the Princess’ thighs. Her eyes burned with desire as she brought her thumb to that sacred pearl and began to rub it, making Emma writhe and spasm uncontrollably.

“How does it feel, _Em-ma?”_ she purred.

“It’s— _Gods—_ It’s _incredible,”_ Emma breathed, “I-I’ve never felt this way before.”

Regina crawled forward to plant a kiss on the blonde’s cheek. “I take it that means you’ve never had an orgasm?”

“N-No,” Emma confessed, averting her gaze.

“Oh, you poor thing,” Regina murmured. She brought her fingers to Emma’s warmth and slipped them inside. “I’m going to make you come until you _scream,”_ she rasped.

She stayed true to her word, pumping and curling her fingers at a rapid pace until her name fell from Emma’s lips in a sharp cry of ecstasy. She kissed Emma’s neck and sucked at the pale skin she found there, smiling when the Princess let out a deep moan.

“That’s what I wanted to hear,” she rasped, “Tell me, Princess, have you ever seen one of _these?”_ With a wave of her hand, she conjured up a long leather member and it manifested, strapped to her hips.

Emma’s eyes widened as she saw this, and her face grew even redder. “Is that a— a—”

“A cock? Why yes. Yes it is,” Regina said with a playful smile, “Though it isn’t a real cock, but I can certainly make it _feel_ like one.”

“What do you mean?”

“I can enchant it,” said Regina, “so that I can feel your _tight little cunt_ clenching around me while I make you feel like a _goddess.”_

A soft gasp escaped the Princess. “Why are you so concerned with pleasing me? Why not just take what you want?”

Regina blinked in surprise, and there was a hint of sadness in her eyes. “Because, Princess,” she whispered, “I was once taken advantage of.” She cupped Emma’s face in her hands with care. _“Never again.”_

Emma stared deep into the brunette’s eyes with a look of sympathy. “I’m sorry. That must have been horrible.”

“Yes,” Regina said softly, “but let’s not worry about that. Right now, all I want to do is make love to you— _if you’ll have me.”_

Emma smiled faintly and nodded. Her eyes slipped shut and a moan escaped her when the faux cock slipped into her.

“Deep breath, Princess. This may hurt a bit,” said Regina, “but I promise, it will only be for a moment.” She kissed Emma’s cheek softly. “I will soothe your pain with my magic,” she murmured.

Emma did as she was asked, gasping when she felt a brief sense of discomfort within her. It soon subsided, however, and the pain was quickly substituted with pleasure. Regina began to thrust into her, and she was overwhelmed with desire. This went on long into the night, and once it was over, the Princess was left with a delicious ache between her legs. She smiled warmly as Regina pulled her into a spooning position and held her close.

“I truly hate to leave so soon, but if I’m not back in the palace by sunrise, my mother and father will burn the entire kingdom to the ground in search of me.”

Regina chuckled and kissed the space behind Emma’s ear. “I can send you back,” she rasped, “with magic.”

Emma turned to face the brunette with a smile, and they shared a sweet kiss. “Thank you,” she said softly, “but I’d like to just lie here a while longer.”

* * *

Months passed, and each night, Emma would venture to the castle across the lake using a magical ring Regina had given her. Whenever she put it on, she would manifest before the brunette. Many times they made love, but other times they simply sat and admired the moon together in comfortable silence. Once, they had one too many cups of wine and became intoxicated, something they both vowed to not make a habit of.

One night, however, when Emma appeared in the castle, her face was red and her eyes were filled with tears of great sorrow and anger. Regina saw this and immediately grew concerned, pulling her into a warm embrace in an effort to comfort her.

“Emma? What’s the matter, my darling?”

Emma tightened her fists until her knuckles turned white. “My mother and father,” she said, “They’re forcing me to marry a man I’ve never met!” Her voice softened and she hung her head in shame. “A man I don’t love,” she whispered.

Regina lifted her chin gently. “Don’t you worry, Emma. I swear by the Dragon’s Oath that I will prevent this wedding from ever taking place. Just give me the date and time, and I will be there. I will _always_ be there for you, my sweet Princess.”


End file.
